narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heiwa Megami
Heiwa Megami(平和 女神, Megami Heiwa) ''is a highly skilled S-Rank Ninja, from Konohagakure, who is praised for his highly skilled use in Steel Release. He is known as the '''Salamander'(サンショウウオ, Salamander) ''in other villages,people know him as kind-hearted. He prowess in Nintaijutsu, which was a born talent . Heiwa then becomes a missing ninja due to his flee in battle, and is training with Chess Megami. He starts becomes known to the leaf as a threat since he attacked their ninja and peers. He is known for being the '''Second' Sangoshōkage(ブレーズ影, Shodai Sangoshōkage), '' leading Sangoshōgakure, a village in the Land of Forests. Personality Heiwa has a very inconsistent mindset, this always changes his views, though he is very determined in his goals. He believes if he is straight forward and he can never loose with his allies. This is shown before he was brought into the darkness, and out of darkness. He would give his opponents or his enemies a smirk or a scary stare, but out of all he is a very nice man. He is very compassionate to his fellow companions, showing to random villagers he could do a chore for anyone without any care. Background Early Life Heiwa as a child had it very hard to him. He had a drunk no good spirited dad who most of the time forgot who his own son was, and another drunky-mom who always kicked Heiwa out the house so her and her friends can get drunk, throw up, and force Heiwa to clean it up. They both abused him, and hated the fact that he was around him. He was scolded for all of his actions , rebuked for no reasons. He was in a deep depression. He was soon taken away when his parents started to sober up in their pathetic lives. His mom stopped drinking and became the most cleanest , and most hardworking mom. Then his dad started his ninja training ,and had becomed an ANBU ninja part of Konoha. They regretted the fact that their son and daughter was taken away from them and protested to get them back, but the village disapproved on the act. His sister had always been their for him, before she had left the village on account for the villages false treason. He later was trained under the wing of Kondai in the Caves. He learned how to use a little of Senjutsu in ceratain ways. Heiwa had trained for years under the certain conditions of training that Kondai had set up for him because he wanted him to become a powerful shinobi, so he had him train in hardcore handicapped conditions. It took him a year to actually understand how to perform sacred positions and to do powerful techniques varied to similar forbidden move like Eight Gates that he can't go beyond the seventh gate. He also learned multifarious amount of ninjutsu nature types. This was all after the Chunin Exams he went on his training. This was also a hard decision to make because he didn't want to leave his sister in all the messed up commotion left up in the village , but she had told him he had to leave to get stronger to replace their childhood. He didn't understand ,but he was just listened to her. He sooned had ended up at a Cave with two other pupil. One was a young intelligent ,and strong ninja named Rabuto Sendou known to be part of his rival clan who seemed to be in war with at the moment, and the other a bold female ninja named Tsukuyomi Senju a girl from the Senju clan daughter of a legendary ninja named Jikan Senju. Team Seishin Team Seishin was a group of ninja who have had it hard in their history of their life. They were strong ninja introduced to each other by Kondai from different villages. Rabuto was from the Sendou village in the land of Land of Lightning, and Tsukuyomi was born in Ātogakure as the upcoming Kage after her fathers death. The all had different goals to achieve. Rabuto just wanted to regain peace in the tension in his clan internal and external affairs. Tsukuyomi wanted to be the strongest female kage she could ever become. Then after all Heiwa wanted to become the world strongest ninja of all time proving all of the leafs villagers wrong, and seek revenge for his sister. They teamed were all trained by many clones of humanoid versions of Kondai. They all trained in different areas. They were like a family to each other. After five years of a bond they forgot about their homes deciding to prove their dreams. Rabuto had confronted his rival and challenged him for a showdown. This in a conclusion led to the fight between Rabuto versus Heiwa in the end. After the match the team was separated, the group split up into two. Heiwa ran off into the depths of training in the Fuhai Shita Temple a temple for people who only want to be stronger, and feed off of others losses. Its a place for people who are corrupted go ,more known from Chess's old lab to be found there. Now Orochimaru's new lab where he trains Heiwa. Rabuto and Tsukuyomi had went to the leaf village , and worked together as S-Rank ninja. The team was now split into two. As he was becoming more of an apprentice he started to become more of a relative to Orochimaru. They started to become more of a team , and Orochimaru started to test him out in snake sage DNA. This required him to train in the Ryuchi Caves were the snake sage was bound to train him. After months of training he had to return to the hideouts. As he returned to the hideouts he had heard a sound which told him to go and investigate the commotion. To find out that after years he had come to a reunion. Before his eyes stood the two old allies but now enemies Rabuto and Tsukuyomi. This later turned in to second part of Rabuto versus Heiwa part two. This later resulted in Heiwa defeating Rabuto and stabbing Tsukuyomi by an accident. He returns them to Konoha hospital after realizing truth from his friend Tsukuyomi. He vanished off after he murdered his first victim Orochimaru. He had later taken Orochimaru's snake abilities. As he had returned his old allies he decided to do a little assignment t Appearance Heiwa has wore his straw hat, with a red band that symbolizes his village. He has black spikey or a messy air style that he never changes from part one and two. He has black eyes with a scar under his right eye. Heiwa wears a silky thin, red cardigan with yellow button. These buttons are on the left of the cardigan , and they are unbuttoned most of the time. Wearing it unbutton shows of his scar he got from coming down a Jinchuriki on a mission in Kumogakure. Hiewa wears a golden robe around his waist-line area that jut hails from down on his waist. He then wears cuffed up jeans that are held up to his knees , along with the robe. Heiwa wears sandals mostly every where he goes as easy to move around in. Heiwa is light skinned , and has a normal height. He has a very skinny muscular body type. After a year Heiwa has changed in every way from test. He grew his hair down to his waist,and it took a light gray color due to his meeting with Fenikkusu he had changed everything about him making him half human half god, but since Fenikkusu was goddess he took on some female traits as well. His eyes have changed from oval male type eyed now they're more female type. Also his eyes were a faded blue type color. He had wore the Six path clothing but it had red and yellow outlines on the outside. He had had the same muscular built as before but stronger in physical strength. He had wore two arm warmers on the upper part of his arm. Abilities Taijutsu Heiwa's taijutsu abilities were partly achieved through his sisters side. He already had prowess in taijutsu, but his sister known as Chess Megami injected some steroid ,not the type of boost or drug, in is body to make him memorize great taijutsu skills, this was Known as '''TTC001'(Taijutsu Test Complete #1). ''On the other hand , Heiwa's taijutsu skills are on alright terms. Heiwa's raw strength completely explains his taijutsu , and that is one of is extraordinary things about him because he trained on his own all day. Ninjutsu Heiwa's Ninjutsu is considerable. He gives a significant amount of chakra every time he completes a jutsu. This is shown when he uses a jutsu like Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation he would blow off five times the amount Madara Uchiha would blow normally. Many other of his comrades think he over does it on his power, and they call him a big show off. Heiwa has a tremendous amount of chakra this allows him to use a gargantuan amount of jutsu. Heiwa technique are more based on hurting his opponents sinced he does not like murdering opponents. This does not stop him from having killer jutsu. This isn't a major step back , Heiwa has plenty of Sacred and powerful techniques. These were shown off when he encountered Akusei Tekina and their major battle using major chakra jutsu. Heiwa had stepped up major in ninjutsu having stepped up his game by taking control over the power of the six paths. His chakra has grown in an advancement now he has an even more gargantuan of chakra and more jutsu than before. He was later able to know Senjutsu pretty well. This adds him on to knowing more jutsu then before, but now he is not part of the village he is not recognized. Summon Heiwa summons a lot of people like the Toads and Slugs ,he has a great connection with both of them prior to him doing chores for them all the time. In matches he mostly summons Gamaken since they have a pretty tight relationship. He also has a personal legend known as the great Kondai a legendary snake from the Ryūchi Cave , known for his encounter with the Sage of the Six Paths. He lived with Heiwa for all his life. He is now able to have Rinnegan summons due to his gain on the Rinne Sharingan he acheived. Genjutsu Heiwa at first was not a genjutsu specialist at first. He was then was motivated to use it when he lost to his rival Rabuto when he first experienced the Hogokami, and its great genjutsu. He noticed how many times his jutsu were repelled as if it were nothing. He nearly would had one the match if it wasn't genjutsu. Heiwa was motivated as soon as he awoke his comma to train in genjutsu. He trained in genjutsu with his summon and his sensei who is rumored to be Tsunami gave him the gift of the Avatar which gave him a boost in chakra and genjutsu. His genjutsu abilities have risen up due to his prior training with the Fenikkusu who had gave him the ten tails and the Rinne Sharingan Bukijutsu Heiwa is known as the '''Weapon Specialist'(武器スペシャリスト,'' Weapon Specialist)'' because he always created a knew style of combos to when battles. For example, he would add a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to a bunch of shurikens and charge. He was mostly known for using the Gunbai to deflect and create techniques like Madara and the way he uses his gunbai. Heiwa's gunbai was personally made for him in a detailed way. He had put a plush grip so when he uses it would be comfortable , and the base us made out of steel adding weight. Fuinjutsu Heiwa only has one use of fuinjutsu, to seal his things for battle like fruit or his gunbai. He has no real purpose for fuinjutsu and has shown no other use. Six Paths Sage Mode After Heiwa's meeting with the goddess Megami Fenikkusu he had obtained the power of the Ten tails beast. He was later able to mix the power of the ten tailed with his omega chakra, then with Fenikkusu giving off her power he was able to create Six Path Sage Mode. In this mode he is able to do things like Kaguya and Naruto. He also takes a similar form to Naruto's Nine Tails chakra mode , but instead he is more of a greenish yellowish type look to him. In abilities he is able to use moves like chakra arms or the Kekkei Mora Truth-Seeking Ball which he obtained from being the Ten Tails jinchuriki . He is a able use moves from the Zetsu pair Mayfly. He also is able to use chakra Bukijutsu which is a similar skill to naruto. He is known to take more of a Toneri form.